


Lovesick Boy

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loneliness, Protective Minho, Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, felix gets stood up, minho is there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Felix gets stood up on Valentine's Day.Luckily Minho, his roommate's boyfriend, is there to wipe his tears.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 28
Kudos: 193
Collections: Jilix





	Lovesick Boy

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyaa
> 
> it's only a few minutes after valentine's day where i live, so technically this isn't that late. i just wanted to post something on valentine's so i quickly drabbled this bc im whipped for some minlix with a little jisung thrown in
> 
> title inspired by blackpink's 'lovesick girls'
> 
> pls enjoy!! xx

Felix’s heart was hanging heavily in his chest.

His boots were crunching against the ground, leaves being crushed underfoot as he dragged his feet down the path towards his dorm, wanting nothing more than to change out of his expensive clothes, wipe his makeup off and then drown in the mountain of plushies on his bed.

So much for a romantic, candlelit, magical valentine’s day.

Felix had planned it all perfectly. He’d made reservations at the fancy restaurant, he’d found a beautiful ice cream café to go for a desert, he’d planned a gorgeous walk by the river to look at the stars. He’d even bought a bouquet of scarlet red roses, the petals curled effortlessly and bunched together like little tendrils of love.

None of it mattered anymore.

Felix had really thought he’d nailed it this time. Him and his boyfriend had only been together for just over a month, but the romance had seemed so easy and light between them that Felix had really wanted to go the extra mile for valentine’s day. He’d really wanted to make it work.

Felix hadn’t been having much luck with love recently, all his dates going sour and ending poorly. Felix found himself falling too easily, too deeply and it meant his heart had been broken more times than it had been loved.

But then Felix had found a new-year boyfriend and everything seemed so wonderful.

Too bad Felix’s boyfriend never showed up for the date. He’d stood up Felix on actual valentine’s day.

Felix had waited outside the restaurant for almost an hour, stood in the pouring rain with the roses slowly wilting in his hand and his heart cracking in his chest.

He was left to walk home alone, crunching the bouquet in his hand and blaming the rain for why there was water dripping down his cheeks. He wasn’t crying. He couldn’t be crying. It was just another day for him, another day without someone to love him.

Felix sniffled, tempted to just pull out his phone and start sobbing to Chan, the one boy in his life who always did seem to love him no matter what. But Chan would be on his absolutely mind-blowingly romantic date with Changbin and Felix couldn’t bring himself to interrupt that.

So, he walked home in silence, barely noticing the way his clothes were soaked through and his hair was plastered soggily to his forehead.

Felix was expecting to arrive home to an empty dorm. Jisung, his roommate, was supposed to be on a date with Minho and had told Felix not to wait up, not that Felix would need to wait up anyway since he was supposed to be on his own perfect date.

So much for that.

Felix sighed. He had a sad playlist that had never failed him, Jisung would definitely have some kind of ice cream in the freezer, the plushies on Felix’s bed had never turned down a cuddle. Felix supposed they could be his valentine; they could pick up the pieces of his bleeding heart.

The rain had only gotten heavier by the time Felix made it home, and he practically dripped water all over the welcome mat, his hands shaking as he tried to pull out his key.

He eventually managed to fumble his way through the door, the bouquet of soaking wet roses getting scrunched in his hand and his boots almost slipping on the wooden floor as he finally stepped inside. He was hit by a wave of heat, actually relieved for the first time Jisung had a habit of forgetting to turn the heating off before he left the house.

But then Felix furrowed a brow, apparently Jisung had also forgotten to turn half the lights off as well this time. Felix couldn’t help but feel concerned; Jisung was a forgetful idiot, but he usually noticed when most of the dorm was lit up when it shouldn’t have been.

Felix didn’t have long to ponder it, however, when suddenly his eyes swivelled to the back of their sofa. Or, more specifically, the head popping out from where someone had evidently been lying on the sofa.

Felix jumped, sending what looked like an avalanche of water spreading in all directions.

He met wide eyes with Minho, Jisung’s beautiful gorgeous long-term boyfriend who probably spent more time in Jisung and Felix’s dorm than he did in his own. But Minho was supposed to be on his date, he wasn’t supposed to be staring in confusion at Felix stood huddled and heartbroken in the doorway.

“Lix?” Minho raised a brow at him, his eyes raking all over Felix’s pathetic form, “What happened?”

Felix didn’t answer, just shrugged as he ducked his gaze. He made quick work of toeing off his boots, not caring that he was getting his socks soaked in the process.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung,” Felix mumbled, deciding he just wanted to escape to his room and wallow in his devastation alone, “Aren’t you supposed to be out on a date with Jisung?”

Minho jerked a thumb to gesture behind him at the hallway with both the bedrooms, “He’s still getting ready. You know he takes forever.”

Felix allowed himself a small smile at that, managing to find the courage to look up at Minho as he did so.

But Minho was just looking at Felix sympathetically, his perfect brows drawn together and a pout on his lips. Felix swallowed heavily. He was so sick of sympathy. He didn’t want sympathy anymore.

So, he shook as much of the rainwater off himself as he physically could before he started walking with damp socks across the floor, avoiding Minho’s gaze the whole time.

“Here, hyung,” Felix said quietly, throwing the ruined bouquet of roses at Minho as he walked past, “Give these to Jisung. It would be a shame to waste them.”

Minho’s eyes widened at that, his mouth opening to say something as he carefully held onto the bouquet. But Felix didn’t give him a chance to speak before he was disappearing into the hallway and slipping into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Felix had _definitely_ had enough of people for the day.

Felix had enough of people forever.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, it was time for him to accept that he wasn’t going to find love.

A small spike of pain started pricking its way into Felix’s chest at the thought, twisting and webbing until it was poisoning Felix’s veins and squeezing brutally at his heart.

He tried to hold back a sob, knowing he was only a second from bursting into tears, but he wanted to be _out_ of his wet clothes and firmly tucked _in_ his bed before he started crying.

But Felix didn’t even know where to start, he couldn’t even bring himself to lift his arms up and shed himself of his wet coat. He just wanted to stand there and stare at his bed, dripping water on the carpet and wondering why no one in his life seemed willing to love him.

Tears gathered in Felix’s eyes.

He refused to let them fall, not yet, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore the pain in his chest for long. It all just hurt too much.

What the hell had Felix’s boyfriend been doing that made him miss his valentines date with Felix?

Was Felix really just that burdensome to be around?

Was Felix ever going to find someone that fell just as hard for him as he did for them? Or was Felix forever destined to be the one diving off cliffs for someone else and then getting crushed brutally when he hit the ground alone?

Felix’s heart twisted. It had been a terrible valentine’s day, and he still had the whole night to get through alone.

But then there was a timid knock at the door, Felix barely even flinching at the sound. He didn’t call out or turn around to see who was there, just stayed silent and decided that whoever it was would get the hint and go away.

But then the knock came again and Felix realised his tears really were only a second from falling.

The door opened slowly, just a crack of light flooding into the room from the hallway. Felix didn’t bother saying anything. He knew he looked pathetic. He figured speaking would only result in a wobbly voice and tears on his cheeks.

Footsteps came softly in, the door opening a little more behind them and the light switch being flicked on. Felix blinked, swallowing at the sight of all his plushies staring happily at him from the bed.

At least someone was pleased to see him.

“Felix?” the person finally spoke up from behind Felix, Minho’s soft, honeylike voice echoing around the room, “I brought you a towel.”

Felix’s face scrunched up, the tears finally slithering down his cheeks.

_I brought you a towel._

Was Felix really that love-deprived that he was losing it at one tiny act of kindness from someone who probably just felt sorry for him?

Felix loved Minho, he really did, Minho was great for Jisung in every way. He was a caring hyung, he had hilarious sarcastic humour, he was like a little cat with an evil streak and a huge heart bursting with love in the most creative ways.

But Minho was also Felix’s hyung. He was older and wiser. He wasn’t dating Felix. In fact, he always seemed a little distant from Felix, probably not wanting to get tangled in Felix’s complicated web of friendships that seemed romantic and romantic relationships that seemed platonic and the way Felix was all-too-willing to give his heart away to anyone.

Jisung loved Felix, so Minho did too. But Felix had absolutely no expectations that Minho would want to spend his valentine’s day comforting a wet, pathetic Felix who’d gotten himself stood up on valentine’s day.

But apparently Felix was wrong again, because now Minho was stepping into Felix’s room to bring him a towel, his voice gentle and footsteps shy as he carefully made his way into Felix’s room.

Felix finally turned around.

He met eyes with Minho still stood in the doorway, his face still shiny with tears and a small sniffle making its way out his nose.

Minho’s whole face changed. All his apprehension faded away to a sad, gentle look. He quickly crossed the room, throwing the towel on Felix’s bed and grabbing the damp edges of Felix’s coat to peel it off his shoulders.

“Oh, Lix,” Minho said tenderly, his eyes shining as he chucked Felix’s coat in the vague direction of the laundry basket, “Date didn’t go well?”

Felix sniffled again, dropping his gaze to the floor, “He never showed up.”

“Wow,” Minho sounded offended as he spoke, not hesitating to grab the towel off the bed and wrap it firmly around Felix’s shoulders, helping him hold it in place, “What an idiot.”

Felix just shrugged, “I probably should have expected it,” he mumbled, “I mean who the hell plans such an elaborate date after only a month of dating?”

“It was an elaborate date for _valentine’s day_ ,” Minho quickly said, his voice firm as he placed a hand under Felix’s chin, carefully pulling his gaze up, “Lix, anyone who doesn’t appreciate the most elaborate, romantic date on valentine’s day is an emotionless idiot. That guy really didn’t deserve you.”

Felix didn’t know if he could admit it, but the words settled warmly in his chest, spreading pleasantly over his skin and tingling in his heart. But Felix didn’t know if he believed them, didn’t know if he could trust that Minho wasn’t just trying to be nice.

“It’s fine, hyung,” Felix simply said, smiling sadly, “I was being stupid anyway.”

“You were being adorable, Lix,” Minho immediately responded, his hand squeezing gently at Felix’s chin, “And any guy who doesn’t appreciate that, who doesn’t appreciate _you_ , is seriously missing out, okay?”

Every part of Felix was screaming at him to ignore the words, to not believe them, to pretend that they’d never been said. Felix was the one who’d been stood up, he was the one who was failing at love, he was the one who guys threw to the side and abandoned. No one was missing out on him.

But Minho. Sweet, caring, sarcastic Minho. He was being so careful with Felix, so careful but firm, reassuring him that he did deserve the love he craved.

“You really mean it, hyung?” Felix couldn’t help but say, daring to let even more of his tears fall as he stared into Minho’s face, “You mean it when you say that my now stupid ex-boyfriend is missing out?”

“I’ll mean it when I insult every single guy that dares to hurt you,” Minho smiled, moving his hand from Felix’s chin to wipe away one of his tears, “You deserve a sweet valentine’s day, Lix. You deserve the best valentine’s day. And one day you’ll have one with someone who puts just as much effort into it as you do. You’ll have the most romantic, wonderful, magical valentine’s day in the whole world.”

Felix couldn’t help but giggle quietly, “Even better than yours and Jisung’s?”

Minho laughed, “Ji and I do have good valentine’s days, but we’re both unorganised and terrible and at planning,” he said, “We usually end up at a crappy table in a cheap restaurant. We love it, it’s just right for us. But you and your future partner, you’ll be fighting over which one of you can make the most beautiful plans.”

“But my plans will be the most beautiful,” Felix said, his lips pulling up at the corners.

“Of course, they will,” Minho responded, his voice certain as he moved a finger to flick Felix on one of the freckles on his cheeks, “No one makes romantic plans like you, Lix.”

The words were supposed to be reassuring, supposed to cheer Felix up, but he felt them like a stab to his chest. His smile fell, replaced by the sad expression that he felt like he’d been wearing all night.

No one made romantic plans like Felix, and yet he had no one to appreciate them, no one who loved him enough to care, no one who even bothered to show up for him anymore.

Minho noticed the mood change, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he carefully reached forward and wrapped the towel tighter around Felix’s shoulders, not saying anything as he helped Felix sit down on the bed before making his way over to the wardrobe.

Felix could only watch as Minho started to root through all his clothes, pushing away all the nice shirts and jeans and digging his way through to where Felix stashed all his comfortable hoodies and sweatpants.

There were too many soft, oversized pieces of clothing in Felix’s wardrobe for him to count. He was very small, so most clothes were too big for him anyway, but there was just something about something that was deliberately oversized, something that hugged him and felt fluffy against his skin, something that could keep him warm and safe even when he had no one to hug him.

But even with all the available choice, Minho seemed to be looking for something specific. He rooted around until he was at the very dark back corner of the wardrobe, all hope seeming to diminish before he suddenly called out and dived forward into all the clothes, getting swallowed by Felix’s endless t-shirts and sweaters.

“Hyung,” Felix said quietly, his voice hoarse and upset and probably muffled by all the clothes pressed against Minho’s ears, “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for…” Minho started to answer, pulling himself out from all the hangers and presenting Felix with a very specific hoodie, “ _This_.”

Felix couldn’t help but laugh, his chest squeezing at the sight of Minho holding up Felix’s biggest, fluffiest, warmest, most adorable hoodie. It was a soft baby pink, with a giant kangaroo pocket in the centre. The inside was lined with the softest cotton, always feeling gentle and soothing against Felix’s skin.

Chan had brought it for Felix a few years ago, claiming that there was no item of clothing in the world quite more ‘Felix’ than it. All their friends had agreed and Felix had been in love with the thing ever since.

“Here,” Minho said as he tossed it over, also throwing along a pair of clean grey sweatpants.

Felix caught them, shedding the towel from his shoulders and handing it to Minho when he gestured out for it.

At that, Minho turned to fold the towel, humming softly to himself as he gave Felix the time to change in peace. Felix did so, peeling off his wet clothes with a series of relieved sighs and throwing them at Minho as he caught them all without looking, throwing them one-by-one into Felix’s laundry basket.

It ended with Felix finally bundled up and comfortable in his soft clothes, a koala plushie held tight in his arms as Minho pulled back the covers on his bed and helped him to lie down.

Felix finally dragged in a deep breath when he was lying with his head cushioned by his pillows, his blankets tight around his shoulders.

Minho cooed at the sight of him, ignoring his nice pressed clothes and previously slicked-back hair as he climbed into the bed with Felix, settling on his side on the pillow next to him and smiling as he looked at Felix.

“Are you feeling better now, my little Lixlix?” Minho said, his hand coming out to push some of Felix’s hair away from his face.

Felix took a second to answer, too caught up in the calming way in which Minho was looking at him, but then he processed the question, his mind wondering how to answer.

A part of Felix really did feel better. Minho had helped him feel warmer and calmer and drier and more comfortable in his own skin.

But another part of Felix, the part that had been stood up, the part that still wasn’t being loved. He still felt so, _so_ lonely.

“Hyung,” Felix eventually managed to say, his voice small and half-muffled by his pillow, “Do you think I deserve to be loved?”

For a second, Minho startled at the question. His eyes widened slightly, the look on his face turning surprised until he suddenly seemed to realise what was said. His lips pursed in determination, the hand in Felix’s hair slowly coming down to rest on his cheek.

“You deserve all the love in the world,” Minho answered, sounding so sure, so certain, that Felix almost believed him.

“Really?” Felix couldn’t help but say, trying to look for some kind of, any kind of indication on Minho’s face that he was telling anything but the truth.

But there was nothing on Minho’s face, nothing but complete earnest.

“Really,” Minho said straight away, staring right into Felix’s face as he said it, “I know I’m dating Jisung, and I promise I love him with all my heart. But I love you too, Lix. You’re one of my best friends in the whole world and I’m infinitely glad that Ji introduced me to you.”

Felix felt something bloom effortlessly in his chest.

“I’m so glad Ji introduced me to _you_ ,” Felix said, smiling when he realised he really did mean every word, “Thank you for being here with me tonight, even if it’s only because you were bored of waiting for Jisung to take ages to get ready.”

“I bet if Jisung knew what had happened he’d be right here in this bed with us,” Minho grinned, patting the empty area of the bed beside him, “And, as long as you’re okay here, we’ll still get our date. But before then, I wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world than here making sure that you’re okay.”

The words blanketed calmly over Felix, sending butterflies dancing over his skin and just a small, tiny bud of hope flower in his chest.

“Thanks, hyung,” he said, reaching forward to squeeze small fingers around Minho’s hand, “I hope you have fun on your date tonight.”

“We will,” Minho squeezed his hand back, “You’ll definitely be alright here, yeah?”

“Yeah, just steal some of Jisung’s ice cream for me and I’ll be fine,” Felix said, smiling at Minho’s laugh, “I’ve got my bed, I’ve got my sad playlists, I’ve got my plushies. It’s the perfect valentine’s day.”

An amused grin appeared on Minho’s face, “Only you would be able to plan the most perfect, heartbroken valentine’s day, Lee Felix.”

Felix winked, “I do try my best.”

“And one day you’ll be trying to your best for someone who truly deserves it,” Minho said, poking Felix on the end of his nose as he spoke, “Although, I’m not sure there’s anyone in the whole world that deserves you.”

Felix couldn’t help but blush at the words, burying his face in his pillow with a whine. Minho cackled and ruffled Felix’s hair, his hand pushing roughly through all the strands.

“There’s someone out there for you,” Minho said, his voice half-joking, half-serious as Felix risked a glance at him from his pillow, “You’ll find them one day.”

“I hope so,” Felix said wistfully, one eye poked out from his pillow, “Maybe one day.”

“Definitely one day,” Minho said back, his voice calm and soothing, his smile getting wider when Felix managed to pull his head fully from out the pillow.

The peaceful moment stretched between them, broken only by their small smiles in the air. Felix could feel his heart softening, his chest melting at the thought that even if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, there was still someone who loved him.

But then the peaceful moment was interrupted by Jisung suddenly catapulting himself unceremoniously through the door.

“Minho-hyung!” Jisung half-screeched, “Where the hell are you? If Felix finds out you’ve been in his room then he might kill you. And I know that doesn’t sound threatening because, well, Felix is about as intimidating as all the plushies on his bed, but he can be scary when he wants to be. He’s got that deep satan voice and a black belt in taekwondo and- oh, hi Yongbok!”

“Hi Ji,” Felix smiled amusedly at him, laughing at the blush appearing on his face, “Scared of my deep satan voice, are you?”

“You didn’t hear that,” Jisung said, pointing at Felix before he swivelled his gaze to Minho, “What are you doing in Lix’s bed, babe? Have we relocated our date to here?”

“I’m not sure Felix would be too happy about that,” Minho remarked, raising an eyebrow that almost flew into the air when Jisung suddenly dashed forward and launched himself onto Felix’s bed, ignoring his neat, fancy look and the screams that left Minho and Felix’s mouths as he positively crushed them.

“My babies,” Jisung cooed, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

“I’m not your baby,” Felix tried to grumble, but he couldn’t hide how pleased he was at the affection, “Please don’t be so gross in front of me.”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t like it,” Jisung winked at him, the grin falling from his face when he suddenly seemed to process that Felix actually was there, “Wait, what are you doing here? What about your date?”

Felix tried to shrug casually, not wanting an excuse to start crying again, “Got stood up.”

“Aw, Lix, I’m so sorry,” Jisung said, looking sorry as he reached up a hand to pinch Felix’s cheek, “Do you want to come with Minho-hyung and I? We’re going to order the cheapest bottle of wine we can find and see how quickly it gets us drunk and then try to photobomb as many cute couples’ pics as we can.”

Felix couldn’t help but laugh, “As fun as that sounds, I think I’ll leave that to you and Minho-hyung,” he said, “Although I can contribute a bouquet of roses that are now soaking wet and broken.”

“Yeah, I left them in the living room,” Minho joined in, sending Jisung his signature smile, “They’re all wilted and everything.”

“Perfect!” Jisung chirped, “I’ll take them with me and brag to as many couples as I can about them, watch them try to lie about how beautiful they are and how lucky I am to have a man like Minho.”

“Hey, you are lucky to have me!” Minho exclaimed, at the same time Felix burst out laughing.

Jisung smiled at Felix as he laughed, his own laughter joining in a second later.

Felix couldn’t help but feel that, even if he did have a terrible valentine’s day, he was extremely glad to have his friends,

He was even glad when Minho and Jisung started making out on his bed, giving Felix the chance to kick them both off it in a tangle of limbs. They both squealed, giggling together as they stood up with their outfits completely ruined and hair slicked everywhere.

They left the house like that, bringing Felix his ice cream before each giving him a kiss on the forehead and promising to be just a phone call away.

Felix waved at them from his bed, pulling his plushies closer as they finally left. He knew they’d be back in a few hours, probably drunk off cheap wine and all-too-willing to join Felix in watching sad movies on his bed.

Felix couldn’t help but appreciate them.

He may not have a boyfriend anymore, he may not have gotten his perfect valentines’ day, but he had still received love.

He still had the world’s best friends.

And maybe Felix could have hope for his next valentine’s, maybe then he would have the one who truly deserved him.

Maybe then Felix’s valentine’s plans would be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! (this is barely edited so i hope it's okay)
> 
> i hope everyone had a really lovely valentine's day, and no matter what i hope everyone remembers that they are always loved and appreciated
> 
> twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> pls stay safe and have a wonderful day, remember to eat and drink water <3


End file.
